


Getting a puppy

by Steampunker



Series: Richard/Anyanna [3]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunker/pseuds/Steampunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Anyanna decide to adopt a puppy together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting a puppy

Richard and I were driving around London, in our new Maserati GranTurismo S, when I saw a family walking out of an animal shelter

"Richard, pull over!" I say and he does as told 

"What is it love?" he asks and I show him the building "An animal shelter?" 

"Can we adopt a puppy Rich? Please?" I give him a pouty look making him sigh, but he still grinned

"Alright we'll get a puppy." I hug him and give him a happy kiss before dragging him into the shelter. We were allowed to look at all the puppies, but an almost white golden retriever puppy caught my eye

"Richard, look at this little guy!" I bend down and let him sniff my fingers before he licks them

"He seems to like you." my boyfriend says and he bends down next to me

"That's one of the later arrivals. He came here with his family, but the mother was sick and died with most of the litter. Only he and his sister survived." the worker said "She's already been adopted leaving only him." 

"We'll adopt him wont we Richard?" I say and he nods

"Of course. He seems to love you enough." he agrees and with that we had adopted our new puppy Bosco. Riding back home was fun since this was a sports car that now had a hyper active ten week old puppy in it who was trying to sniff everything. I was laughing while Richard pulled over

"Ok, this isn't going to work." he sighs "Bosco will have either stay in your lap or in the back." 

"I've got him Richard, its fine." I say pulling Bosco from his seat in the console and place him back in my lap. We finally make it to the pet store, get the essentials, and then we go to the studio. Uncle James and Jezza look at us shocked

"Where the hell did you get a dog?!" Jeremy demands

"Anyanna saw an animal shelter, had me pull over, we adopted our new puppy, and we have named him Bosco." Richard says shrugging

"Are you two sure you're ready for a dog? It's like having a kid." Uncle James says "You two have only been dating for, what, three months?" 

"Three months and a half." I correct "We can handle little Bosco Uncle James." my uncle sighs as he shakes his head 

"If you say so." we have someone look after Bosco while we filmed the episode then we all head to Richard's house. Jezza and Uncle James helped put the doggie things inside the house before Jeremy takes the dog from me 

"I will say that he is adorable right now, but wait till he gets bigger or you have a kid." Jeremy says

"Oi, no talking about them having kids Jezza! I'm still trying to get over them dating." Uncle Jeremy groans

"You introduced them."

"Don't remind me." 

"Get over it Uncle James. Richard is still your mate even if we're dating." I say kissing his cheek making him smile

"That's my problem. He's my mate and I know how he is so I worry about you sweetheart." 

"It's not like I'm going to do anything! Besides if I did try anything she would kick my arse!" Richard groans 

"Damn right I would Richard. Now, I think Bosco needs to start potty training." I look at Jezza who was holding the puppy away from his body and there was a wet spot on his chest from where Bosco had whizzed on him. 

"Yes, please take your mutt." Jeremy says and I take Bosco from him. I take him outside with Richard following and we put him down in a random corner of the yard to let him do his business. This will be some work, but we had to admit seeing Jezza with dog piss on his shirt was pretty funny even if we could hear the man cussing inside

"I'm starting to like this dog." Richard laughs "I mean just listen to Clarkson!" 

"I know! We shouldn't praise him though since he'll only do it again if we do." I was trying to be the sensible one but I couldn't help falling into a fit of giggles. We finish up outside and take Bosco back inside, but this time Jezza wanted nothing to do with him

"Keep that mutt away from me! He's not pissing on me again!"


End file.
